This invention relates generally to rectangle function generators and more specifically to high speed rectangle function generators wherein the output response of the rectangle function generator to an input voltage level is in the order of nanoseconds. In particular, this invention relates to rectangle function generators which produce an output voltage V.sub.o which is a rectangle function, the argument of which is an input voltage, V.sub.in, rather than time, t, i.e., V.sub.o =rect (V.sub.in) rather than V.sub.o =rect (t).
For many applications it is highly desirable, for the proper functioning of a circuit or a device, to be able to generate highly accurate high speed rectangular or square waves. Many circuits and devices are capable of generating rectangular waves, however, for high speed waves, i.e., waves with a period in the order of microseconds, it is necessary to have the circuit or device generate a rectangle function as close to instantaneously as possible and at least in the order of nanoseconds, in response to an input voltage. Such devices may be needed, for example, in the construction of specialized radar signal processors. Prior art devices, such as microcomputers or microprocessors, have been used to generate rectangular waves. However, the calculations required to produce an output, V.sub.o, in a microcomputer or microprocessor in response to an input voltage, V.sub.in, takes time to compute. This results in V.sub.o being delayed by this amount of time after V.sub.in is input to the computer.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide a device that is capable of generating high speed rectangular waves as a function of an input voltage.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device that is capable of generating high speed rectangular waves that is simple and inexpensive.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that is capable of generating high speed rectangular waves with a period in the order of microseconds.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a device that is capable of generating high speed rectangular waves with an output response to an input voltage in the order of nanoseconds.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.